Sparky: Loss of a Friend
by winkywoo2008
Summary: An insane mass murderer experiment is on the loose! Can Sparky and Stitch stop him? Rewritten, still rated M for violence/gore and strong language!
1. Death and Roses

Sparky: Loss of a Friend

Sparky: Loss of a Friend

Chapter One: Death….and Roses

SPARKY POV

"My god, IT'S SO BORING TODAY!" I shouted.

Andrew chuckled, and said "I got used to it; I ALWAYS have free time at home"

Andrew and I were just sitting around at the beach, talking.

"At least I got a B- in math, hopefully my parents will just get off my back" Andrew said.

"I don't have to go to school" I said.

"Well, yeah, cuz you just an experiment who's already, like, smarter then Einstein"

"That's Stitch numb-nuts"

"What you call me?" Andrew glared.

I just grinned, and said "numb-nuts"

Andrew just stared for a while, and tackled me. He grabbed my left arm, and twisted it to my back, and pushed.

"Ow! That hurts!" I said.

"He, he" Andrew said. "Now say that I am better and have a life"

"Oh, you're so gonna regret saying that last part" I flew out of his grip and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey! I knew there was a slash going on!" someone called.

I looked over, and saw Stitch, grinning big enough for a watermelon to fit, maybe two.

"Why you little…" I said as I flew to him. I tackled him hard to the ground.

"Hey, is my hair ok?" Andrew asked. Andrew was persistently combing his mullet-mop style, dark-brown hair with his fingers.

His white Abercrombie & Fitch shirt was shining bright beneath the sun's light. And his dark blue jeans, with a chocolate spot on his upper left leg, were a bit worn from wearing it all the time.

"What?" I asked, but then I figured it was a distraction, cuz Stitch twisted around and we switched positions.

"Sweet! A floor show!" Andrew shouted.

Stitch and I silently formed a truce, and started after Andrew.

"Oh shit…" Andrew said, and zoomed off, scorching the sand behind him.

"C'mon Stitch!" I said, picking him up under the arms. We picked up speed, and were close to Andrew in a few seconds.

He looked back, let out a cry of surprise, and ran faster.

"He certainly is fast, why isn't he in track?" Stitch said.

"Didn't feel like it" I said.

We arrived back in the neighborhood, and Andrew took advantage of that, by jumping over various fences, and taking shortcuts.

Andrew spotted his house, a 2-story home with a lush garden in the back. He ran even faster, and in a split second, I caught up with him, threw Stitch.

Unfortunately, my aiming was bad, and Stitch missed by inches, and Andrew raced inside.

"Nice aim" Stitch grumbled as he spat out dirt.

"Oh no" I groaned.

"What?"

"His mom is gonna kill us when she finds out we made that" I pointed at the torn up yard, which looked like a comet crashed and slid on it.

"No problem" Stitch said. He got in the garage, which the door was open, got out various tools, and got to work fixing the yard.

While he was working, I noticed a red experiment pod.

"Hey Stitch!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, what are the odds?" he said.

"Probably big…" I said as I picked it up.

Then I grinned, and said "let's ditch Andrew for now and head to Jumba"

Stitch snickered and said "okie taka!"

With Stitch holding the pod, I picked him up and headed towards Lilo's house.

LATER, NORMAL POV

"Hey Jumba!" Sparky called out.

A fat, huge four-eyed alien came in, wearing a white lab-coat.

"Yes, 221?" he said.

"We found an experiment pod while fixing Andrew's yard!" Stitch said, then giving Jumba the pod.

Jumba looked at the pod, and gasped.

"Oh no! How did it get here!? I thought it was locked up for good, this isn't being very good…" he raced off towards his lab.

"Ok?" Stitch said.

"Let's go find out why it's so bad" Sparky said, following Jumba, with Stitch right behind him.

THE LAB

"This can't be here, no, no, it isn't…what am I to do with it now?" Jumba mumbled to himself.

"Hey Jumba" Sparky said.

Jumba jumped out of his skin, and said "don't be doing that 221"

"Sokka, why is it so bad?"

"Experiment Proto-001 was designed to be a super-soldier for Galactic Federation, but it was failure, something I don't want to talk about" Jumba said.

BOOM! The wall exploded, and Gantu came in.

"Alright trogs, give me that experiment pod you found, and nobody gets hurt" he said.

"Meega nala queesta!" Stitch shouted, and pounced at him.

Gantu yelped, his blaster fired, and a stray shot hit a water pip, showering the room with water, and a few drops landed on the pod.

"NOOO!!" Jumba shouted.

Then, a black experiment appeared from the yellow globe. He had a Mohawk of spines from his head to back, with a steel pack, with wires connecting it to the ends of his limbs to his prosthetics.

He has blood red eyes

He cackled, and said "who released me?"

Gantu raised his hand and said "I did"

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Blitzkrieg, and here's what I do" Blitzkrieg jumped up on Gantu, and slashed at his face, ripping pieces after pieces of skin off.

"Naga!" Stitch shouted, lunging at the demented experiment.

He collided, and they were both sent rolling across the ground, while Gantu ran away, screaming in agony.

"Alright bitch, here's another taste!" the pack on Blitzkrieg lit up, and Stitch was sent flying with various rockets.

"Hey!" Sparky shouted, and shot lightning at him.

It seemed to have little effect, and then Blitzkrieg said "Ha! You can't hurt me with that!"

He changed his weapon and shot lasers, but Sparky dodged it, and slammed into Blitzkrieg with his shoulder.

"Oof!" Blitzkrieg was sent into the wall, crashed into the ground, and a whole sort of equipment fell on him.

"What the hell was all of that!?" Sparky screamed.

"That was why evil genius trembled in fear, Proto-001 became insane killer, we have to be dehydrating him before he--" Blitzkrieg slid out of the pile and slammed into Jumba, knocking him into the wall

"Jumba!" Sparky and Stitch shouted.

Blitzkrieg just laughed, and said "aww, you have feelings for the big fat fag?" and cackled.

Stitch screamed in hatred, showed his extra limbs and spines, and lunged at the insane experiment.

Blitzkrieg dodged, and pinched a vein in Stitch's neck, which knocked him out.

"What about you, ya gay son of a bitch?" Blitzkrieg taunted.

Sparky screamed and showered Blitzkrieg with lightning. Blitzkrieg managed to dodge all of them, and slammed into Sparky.

Sparky growled, and started flying in and out of the walls.

"Aww, lil puppy can fly through walls, let see if it can help!" Blitzkrieg taunted again.

Sparky feinted left, went through the wall, and slammed Blitzkrieg into the ceiling.

"Aw, screw this, I'm outta here!" Blitzkrieg pulled a cylinder device, pulled the device and threw it at Sparky.

Inches from contact, it went off, giving a loud BANG! This blinded, and made Sparky deaf for the moment.

Blitzkrieg pinched a vein Sparky's neck, and ran off just before Sparky lost conscience.

"Gantu, why now?" he said before losing reality.


	2. Motivation and Love

Sparky: Loss of a Friend

Sparky: Loss of a Friend

Chapter Two: Motivation and Love

NORMAL POV

"Sparky! Wake up!" Lilo said, shaking Sparky. He groaned, stirred and got up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Experiment Proto-001 knocked you out and ran, Jumba is ok and is tracking him right now" Lilo explained.

"Stitch….is he ok?" Sparky said, worried over his cousin.

"He's in my room, he woke up before you but decided to rest up before he tries to track that experiment" Lilo said.

"Proto-001, he called himself Blitzkrieg, what about Gantu?" Sparky continued on.

"Gantu was here?" Lilo gasped.

"Yeah, Blitzkrieg slashed his face off from what I can see"

"He may be a big dummy, but he doesn't deserve that kind of whooping, that's too harsh" Lilo said, becoming scared.

"Lilo, don't worry, me and Stitch will be here to protect you" Sparky said, hugging Lilo.

"But what is he gonna do? I mean if he can do all of that what Jumba told me about, then who knows what he'll do?" Lilo said, becoming more frightened.

"Lilo, don't worry, me and Stitch will be here to protect you" Sparky comforted her.

"Thanks Sparky, you are a great friend" Lilo said.

Sparky blushed, and said "oh, well, that's who I am"

OTHER SIDE OF KAUAI

Blitzkrieg raced through various leaves and other jungle things. He cursed when he tripped on an open root.

"Alright, those fags were a bit of a challenge, I'll admit that, so I'm gonna need to figure out a way to beat the snot outta them" he said when he stopped.

He rested his chin between his index and middle finger, thinking of a plan. He didn't notice an odd human with a monkey tail, who made a sound, and when Blitzkrieg looked, the creature vanished.

"Alright, what to do….what to do…" he mumbled. He paced back and forth, sat on a stump, rested against a palm tree, but he couldn't get a plan to pop up.

"Damnit, I can't think of a way, maybe…." he decided to do a little study session with his opponents.

He sped off to study his opponents to figure a way to defeat them, yet he did not notice the odd human is following him yet again.

LILO'S HOUSE

"How ya doing Sparky?" Andrew asked. He came over when he heard about Sparky.

"Okie taka, but it's kinda hard to move" Sparky said, getting off the couch. He winced in pain, and Andrew rushed and caught him.

"Taka" Sparky said.

"So, what do we do now?" Andrew asked.

"Proto-001, AKA Blitzkrieg, will be being hiding to practice with his weapons, so it is best if we get ready" Jumba said.

"Meega always ready!" Stitch said, and then fell flat on his face when he jolted out of the couch.

Andrew laughed, and Lilo only giggled. Sparky tried not to crack up.

"Ha, ha very funny" Stitch said sarcastically. He got up, but was wobbly a bit.

Then a knock was heard, and Lilo came to the door to answer, but the visitor was the last she was expecting.

625.

"625, what are you doing here?" Jumba asked suspiciously.

"I was wondering where big G is" 625 replied with a shrug. "I though he was having tea-time with you guys" he laughed at that.

"No, he isn't here, he left about an hour ago" Sparky said.

625 stopped laughing, and started to get worried. "The big guy never came back to the ship"

"It would be being clear that Gantu died from massive blood loss" Jumba said.

"What!? What happened?" 625 gasped.

So Sparky and Stitch told him everything, from the chase with Andrew all the way to when they were both knocked out.

"Now who's gonna keep me company?" 625 mumbled.

Then Lilo had an idea, and said "how about you run a sandwich shop, Stitch can build it, and me and him can visit occasionally!"

625 liked this, then Lilo said "oh yeah, you don't have a name, how about….Reuben?"

"Hmmm, oh yeah, I like it" Reuben said.

"Great! Stitch, you go get some tools and wood, and Reuben, you go get some ingredients for your sandwiches" Lilo directed.

"Okie taka!" Stitch said, and then dragged Reuben out.

"Alright Sparky, let's go to Jumba's ship and see what to do about Blitzkrieg" Lilo said.

"Alright!" Sparky said, but Lilo tripped and landed on Sparky, but that wasn't good, because Lilo's lips met with Sparky's.

They immediately broke apart, and blushed. Then they got up, and Lilo said "that was an accident"

"Yeah, let's go with that" Sparky agreed.

Outside, the odd human snickered, and then dashed away.

JUMBA'S SHIP

"Alright, just a little more…" Jumba mumbled while carefully getting a drop of neon-green liquid into a beaker of orange liquid.

"Boom-boom formula will be complete if I can just…"

"Jumba!"

"Whoa!" Jumba flinched, some of the green liquid got in the orange liquid, too much.

KAPLOOIE!

The whole room turned from the bright orange to a dark black, from the soot.

Sparky coughed, Lilo just went "ack!"

"Evil genius was close to perfecting boom-boom formula to add as a weapon in saliva of an experiment!" Jumba said, flailing his arms above him.

"Sorry, me and Sparky want to know what to do next about Blitzkrieg" Lilo said.

"Oh, uh…he he" Jumba said nervously.

"Jumba…" Sparky said firmly.

"Uhhh, evil genius just remembered that when he was creating experiment DNA formula, he might...have….spilled….earth cola" Jumba said, growing more nervous.

"And?" Lilo said, tapping her foot.

"Earth cola's chemical compounds mixing with experiment DNA might have formed psychological disease that will elevate mood dangerously" Jumba shrugged.

"Where did you get…Coca cola?" Lilo asked.

"Undercover smugglers, using hologram to disguise themselves as primitive earthlings" Jumba said.

"So what you're saying is that Blitzkrieg may have gone insane from some kind of trauma?" Sparky asked.

"Uhhh, which will be evil genius's fault" Jumba said, backing up.

"WHAT!?" Lilo shouted. "What did you do?"

"Well, here's what happened, better sit down"

FLASHBACK

Blitzkrieg walked down the lab hallway, with Jumba following, giving him a tour of the place when he woke up.

"So, what do you do here Dad?" Blitzkrieg asked.

"Evil genius creates many experiments to do much intergalactic destruction!" Jumba said, laughing when he finished.

"Jeez, calm down Dad, ya haven't started yet" Blitzkrieg said.

"Oops, my bad, evil genius sometimes be carrying away when I talk stuff like that" Jumba said.

"So, how do ya do it?" Blitzkrieg continued on.

"Well, to me, it's pretty simple, all I have to do, is to take many different blood types, put it in a machine that configures it, then with advanced energy, I, harmlessly, zap it, then I pop it in another machine, which will take it and then mold it into a bio-mass in a large tube, and poof, here you are!" Jumba explained.

Blitzkrieg just stared, and said "what?"

Jumba laughed, and then said "see, I told ya it's simple for me, yet complicated for you"

BOOM! "GFPD! Hands up!" an officer said.

"Dad, who are these people?" Blitzkrieg gasped. No answer.

"Dad?" Blitzkrieg looked, but Jumba wasn't around.

"Alright, trog, come with us" an officer came with cuffs and restrained Blitzkrieg's hands.

Jumba just watched, staying in cloaked mode.

END FLASHBACK

"JUMBA, HOW COULD YOU!?" Lilo screamed. "HE LOVED YOU AS A FATHER, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!?"

"Yeah Jumba, that was cold, real cold" Sparky agreed.

"That was a long time ago, I'm good now, remember?" Jumba said, trying to calm Lilo down.

"YEAH, BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Lilo continued.

Jumba sighed, and said "yes, that is true little girl, but I don't know what to do now"

Then Nani came barging in, breathless.

"LILO! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL! NOW!" she screamed.

"What!? Why?" Lilo asked, taken by surprise.

"Andrew is hurt! Badly!" Nani replied.


	3. Misery

Sparky: Loss of a Friend

Sparky: Loss of a Friend

Chapter Three: Misery

NORMAL POV

"WHAT!?" Sparky screamed.

"What happened?" Lilo gasped.

"I don't know, but we have to go, now!" Nani said.

Sparky got scared, big time.

_Oh god, please be alright Andrew…_ He thought.

HOSPITAL, LIHUE

Nani, Lilo, Sparky, Jumba and Stitch got out of the car, and raced in the hospital.

"Hello? We got called about Andrew" Nani said to the clerk.

"Ah yes, he's in surgery right now" the clerk said.

"What happened?" Lilo said, worried sick.

"Apparently he was hit by a vehicle, the police are tracking the attacker down as we speak" the clerk said.

Lilo and the group sat on a bench and waited to hear about Andrew.

Then a nurse came, and said "here, fill out this form"

Nani proceeded to fill out the form, while Lilo went to Sparky and tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry Sparky, I'm sure he'll make it" she said.

"Andrew and I were best buddies for a long time, I don't know what I'd do without him" Sparky said, tearing up.

"He will make it, he's a tough guy, remember when he fell of a tree three months ago?" Lilo said, hugging him.

"Yeah, they said that he's gonna need a cast for a year" Sparky said.

"But he healed fast, and the cast came off just last month, if he can make it like that, then he'll make it through this" Lilo said.

Sparky sniffed, and said "yeah, you're right; I just hope they'll finish soon"

ELSEWHERE

The odd human trudged through the thick jungle, and then decided to stop and rest.

"Those guys are funny" the human said, a girl.

She looked pretty similar to Lilo, only had a more childish voice, a purple dress, and a brown-furred monkey tail.

"That yellow puppy was pwetty funny" she said, snickering a bit after that.

"Hey" someone said.

"Huh?" the girl said, looking around.

A black experiment emerged from the bushes. He had blood red eyes, a steel pack on him, wires connecting it to his prosthetics under the elbows and knees, and a Mohawk of spines from his head to his back, poking through his pack.

"Wanna play a game?" the experiment said.

"No thank you" the girl said, walking away.

The black experiment rushed and grabbed the girl's arm.

"No really, wanna play?" he continued.

Then the girl's eyes turned red, looked at him, and said "back off"

"Heh, a feisty one, how about a harmless game of cat and mouse?" he said.

"I said, no" the girl said, shrugging off his grip and quickened her pace a bit.

The black experiment was annoyed, and then changed his tone.

"Alright, listen ya brat, just shut up, and come with me, I need a favor" he said, a little firm.

The girl glared at him, and said "what did ya call me?"

The experiment grinned, and said "a brat"

"You asked for it" the girl said.

She ran to him, jumped in the air, and gave him a kick in the face, but he parried the attack, and countered it with some laser bolts.

She dodged them, but one managed to graze the side of her dress.

"YOU DRECK! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE DRESS!!" she screamed.

"Oops, my bad" the experiment joked, then cackling.

The girl gave a roar of fury, and gave him a fast combo of kicks, punches and swipes wherever she can hit him. When he dodged all of them, she decided to give him a beam of energy, which made a direct hit.

But the blast took out a chunk of her strength, decided it's better to settle this some other time, and ran.

"Alright, she's a bit of pain in the ass also, time to see if Sparky heard Andrew's dead already" the experiment cackled at the last part, walked to the Mercedes he hot-wired, and sped off.

HOSPITAL

Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Sparky and Jumba sat in front of the operating room door, waiting about Andrew, and then the surgeon came out.

"Well?" Nani asked.

"I'm afraid….he didn't make it" the surgeon said sadly.

Lilo broke down. Nani crouched down, hugged her, and cried too.

"I'll call his parents to inform them and to arrange a funeral" the surgeon walked off.

Sparky just sat on the bench, hyperventilating, while Stitch cried on Jumba, who was remaining strong.

Lilo broke off of Nani's hug, and went over to Sparky.

"Sparky, I'm sorry, I didn't know how bad he was hurt" Lilo said.

"He…was….my best…friend" Sparky broke down and cried on Lilo.

"C'mon everyone, let's head back home, it's getting late" Nani said.

LIGHTOUSE, SPARKY'S ROOM; SPARKY'S DREAM

"Andrew! Don't go please!" I said, as I watched Andrew fading away. He reached out to try and grab my hand.

I ran to get it, but I tripped and Andrew faded. "Andrew….please" I heard my tears dropping on the ground.

Then an evil cackle was heard. "Aww, lil puppy miss his boyfriend?"

I growled, and looked at the source of the voice.

Him. Blitzkrieg.

"Here, this is what he looks like as a baby" Blitzkrieg pulled out a human baby, with a necklace that said ANDREW.

He laughed, and said "how do I kill him?"

"Don't you dare!" I screamed.

He only cackled in response, and bit off Andrew's head!

I was horrified, I dropped and landed on my patookie, hyperventilating.

"Mmmm, baby blood tastes so much better then a teenager's" he cackled.

He took out a machete, and started cutting off Andrew's limbs, and eating them!

"NOOO!!" I screamed, and lunged at the insane demon.

"Wake up call!" he shouted, and shocked me.

REAL WORLD

I woke up screaming. I searched around my room, breathless, and sweaty. I broke down and cried on my pillow.

"Why? Why, why?" I shouted endlessly into my pillow.

Then I heard a whisper, "Sparky…"


	4. Revenge

Sparky: Loss of a Friend

Sparky: Loss of a Friend

Chapter Four: Revenge

NORMAL POV

"Who's there?" Sparky called out.

The voice cackled, and said "remember me?"

"What?" Sparky started to feel his rage build.

"In the closet" it said. Sparky cautiously stepped over to his closet and when he grabbed the doorknob, he twisted and…

"YAAAHH!!" a scream erupted, and a form jumped out and pinned Sparky's back to the floor.

"You…" Sparky growled. Blitzkrieg.

"Hello puppy" he taunted.

"Why are you here?" Sparky demanded.

"To share something" Blitzkrieg said simply.

"Which is?" Sparky asked, starting to get angry.

"I…" he leaned in, "killed…" then whispered "Andrew…"

Sparky snapped, and with a scream, launched Blitzkrieg to the wall.

"WOW! What power pu-aack!" Sparky grabbed Blitzkrieg's throat with lethal strength.

"You f…kin bastard, I'll kill you!" Sparky screamed.

Blitzkrieg tightened his grip on Sparky's wrist, which crushed it.

Sparky lost his grip, and was pinned against the wall.

"He screamed, and then cried when he hit the pavement, he begged for-"

"SHUT THE F… UP YOU BASTARD!" Sparky screamed, and tried to shock him.

"Ha! I thought I made it clear that electricity can't harm me" Blitzkrieg sneered.

Sparky held out the attack a few more seconds until he stopped.

"Aww, lil puppy gonna cry?" Blitzkrieg tormented when he noticed Sparky was holding back tears.

"Should I get some diapers?" he continued. "Alright, you were weak; you would've never been able to save him!"

With a spit, Blitzkrieg dropped him and left the room.

Sparky leaned against the wall, and slid to his patookie.

_Who am I kidding? _he thought. _I wouldn't have been able to save him…_

Then he regained hope. _That doesn't mean I can avenge him…_

ELSEWHERE, SOME TIME LATER

Blitzkrieg got out of his car: a sleek, black Aptera which he hot-wired not too long ago.

He cackled, and said "finally I broke someone; I never knew it was so much fun!"

He laid down on the ground and stared at the night sky. Then he started to remember his past.

FLASHBACK

"Alright, move it!" an officer said. Blitzkrieg growled, but the officer shocked him with a stun baton.

"Now" the officer repeated firmly. Blitzkrieg reluctantly cooperated, and followed the officer.

They both arrived at a dark, cryptic room, filled with various machines.

"What is-" Blitzkrieg gotten shocked.

"Quiet!" the officer shouted.

Then, what appears to be a woman, dressed and hooded in a cloak, entered.

"Just leave him here" she said, sounding like a witch.

"Yes madam" the officer said, and left the room.

"Have a seat" the woman motioned at a steel chair.

"Hell no" Blitzkrieg responded.

The woman pulled out a rectangular device with two solid antennae poking from the top, and pressed a button.

Agonizing pain surged throughout Blitzkrieg's body; he screamed and rolled around the floor.

She pressed the button again, which ended the pain, and said "best if you listen to me young one"

Panting, Blitzkrieg sat on the chair.

"Now then…" the chair suddenly sprouted restraints, and held Blitzkriegs limbs far apart.

"Tell me what your, so called, 'father' is doing?" the old hag said.

"He's not my father! Not anymore…" Blitzkrieg growled.

"Ah yes, he abandoned you to save himself, very heart-breaking indeed" the woman said.

"I just want to see him suffer for what he did to me" Blitzkrieg said.

"Hmmm, that can be arranged" the woman said.

Blitzkrieg's ears perked up, and then he said "it can?"

"Ah yes, tell us what he is doing, and he will be sentenced to execution" the woman said.

Blitzkrieg grinned, and said "what do you want to know?"

"What his intentions are, and how he creates experiments" the woman said.

"Damn, the last part is too confusing for me, but he's making experiments for ultimate destruction" Blitzkrieg said.

"Ah yes, can you tell us where his lab resides?" the hooded woman said.

"Sure, an asteroid field, in the Solar System, he built a cloaking device to evade human detection" Blitzkrieg said.

"Jumba sure is a tricky one, but he will suffer, I can guarantee it…" the woman rubbed her hands together at the last part.

"Can I go now?" Blitzkrieg asked.

"Oh so sorry, but the Councilwoman has a, 'hatred' for Jumba's experiments, so I get to have fun with you…" she took off her hood.

Blitzkrieg screamed, her mouth was nothing but rows after rows of fangs, with a forked tongue slithering through. She only had one eye which was similar to a cat's eye from what Blitzkrieg remembers from Earth Literature.

"He, he, now for the real fun" she said. She took out a silver chrome ball from a pocket of her robe, and slid between Blitzkrieg's legs.

"W-what are you doing?" Blitzkrieg said, breathless.

"First, utter humiliation…" she pressed a different button on the remote she had, and the ball started to vibrate.

_Hell no! _Blitzkrieg thought. _She's making my man-hood grow!_

Jumba wanted experiments genitals to stay hidden, but still able to reproduce, so when it erects, it goes as long as a human's genital.

The ball stopped, and Blitzkrieg's pipe stood out fully. The woman covered it with a white towel, making Blitzkrieg sigh with relief.

"And now…some pleasure to get more info" she grasped Blitzkrieg's coppertop, and started to move back and forth repeatedly.

Blitzkrieg moaned in pleasure, unable to resist the feeling.

"Now then, what is your purpose?" the woman said.

"To be a super-soldier, armed with every weapon ever made, from my pack, which is a survival suit, resists all environment dangers" Blitzkrieg said.

"Good boy, one last question, why didn't Jumba send you to do your purpose?" the woman pressed, finally putting her hood back on.

"Because he became attached to me, by what he said when I awakened" Blitzkrieg said.

"Good boy, now I need some of this…" the woman took a jar from a side-table, and started to speed up the process.

Blitzkrieg moaned even more, and slumped in his chair when it was done.

The jar was full of white, clear and slimy liquid.

"Good boy, now we got what we need, I'll leave you alone for a while to let, 'that' retreat" she giggled at the last part, and left with the jar.

END FLASHBACK

"Even though it WAS humiliating, it felt good" Blitzkrieg said. He heard some noises rising, and went to investigate.

When he arrived, he saw a green experiment with a white V mark on her forehead, and discovered she was kicking some cans and talking to herself.

_Time to test out my new hypnosis _Blitzkrieg thought.

He went over to the experiment, and said "hello, what is your name beautiful?"

The experiment giggled, and said "Bonnie"

"Hello, I'm Blitzkrieg, what do ya say to a…good time?" he offered.

Bonnie felt nervous, which was Blitzkrieg's cue to use his hypnosis.

"C'mon baby, I won't bite" he continued.

Bonnie stared into his eyes, and said "oh, you're my man for this!"

Arms locked, they both went into Blitzkrieg's Aptera and…let's just say they need some new upholstery….


	5. Love or Hate

Sparky: Loss of a Friend

Sparky: Loss of a Friend

Chapter Five: Love or Hate?

BLITZKRIEG'S POV

All I can say a few hours ago was INCREDIBLE!

I have never felt this feeling all my life, not before….he left me for his own safety.

Is this love? It can't be, I hypnotized her, so she did what I want her to. Maybe I'll tell her that she hit her head when we were…..having fun.

"Wow, that was fun" Bonnie said.

"I have to admit, you got some fight in you" I said, with a smile.

She giggled, and said "course, I'm not that easy to restrain"

"I'll keep that in mind" I said. We both shared a passionate kiss, and fell asleep in the backseat…

NORMAL POV, LILO'S HOUSE

"WHAT!?" Lilo and Stitch shouted.

"He hid in my closet, and told me he killed him" Sparky said. He came over a few minutes after Blitzkrieg left, and told them what happened between them.

"Blitzkrieg will get his patookie kicked!" Stitch said, cracking his knuckles.

"Wait a moment 626, we have to be being very smart about our not so good enemy" Jumba stepped in the room.

"Alright, fill us in" Lilo said, sitting on the couch.

"Okay, Proto-001 is having a pack on his back, it acts as ammo materialize machine, and as a survival kit, the wires connect the pack to his prosthetics feeding them the ammunition, and the survival kit emits a very faint, but very strong shield to protect him from environment dangers, such as radiation, airborne disease, toxic fumes…" Jumba explained.

"Electricity" Sparky finished.

"Exactly, so we must being calculating how to disable the pack so we can cut off his protection and weaponry" Jumba said.

"Wait, Blitzkrieg is probably doing all of this because he thinks nobody will love him like you did, and thinks that everybody should feel his pain" Lilo said.

"So, what you're saying is?" Jumba asked.

"Maybe we should try and talk to him, get him to understand that you're good now" Lilo said.

"Bah! Proto-001 will never be believing that!" Jumba scoffed.

"Let's just try!" Lilo said.

"No! I will never forgive that bastard for what he did" Sparky disagreed.

"Sparky, please, he's confused, and lonely, if we try and talk to him, maybe he will realize what he's doing, and apologize" Lilo insisted.

Sparky stared at Lilo, who was making puppy eyes to get him to reconsider.

"Please?" Lilo begged, walking over and giving Sparky a hug.

"Grr, fine, but don't expect me to help" Sparky said.

"Thank you" Lilo said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Sparky blushed, even thinking how enjoyable that was. Along with Lilo, who loved feeling his fur.

"Alright, little girl's decision won, what do you propose we be doing?" Jumba said.

"First, we have to figure out where he is right now, then we have to get him not to fight us so we can talk" Lilo said.

"Evil genius has perfected EMP device, we can zap his pack off!" Jumba said.

"Great! Without his weapons, he's weak right?" Lilo pressed.

"Yes! Proto-001 is a nightmare with his pack on, but without it, a wimp can beat him!" Jumba laughed at the last part.

Lilo giggled, and then said "great! Now let's find him and put that EMP device to work!"

"I'd like to see a wimp beating the crap outta him" Sparky chuckled.

"Ih! Me too!" Stitch agreed.

ELSEWHERE, BLITZKRIEG'S POV

"So, where to?" Bonnie asked.

"Anywhere you want to babe" I said.

"Great, cuz I want another round, right here!" she said.

"Hubba!" I said.

She laughed, and pounced on me. Well…here we go again!

FOCUS ON LILO'S GROUP, SOME TIME LATER

NORMAL POV

"Alright, tracker says Proto-001 is being around here somewhere" Jumba said, reading his slender tracker.

"Ok, be very quiet everybody" Lilo said.

"221, get up on the tree and see if he's nearby" Jumba ordered.

"Okie taka!" Sparky whispered. He flew up, landed on a tree, and scouted the horizon.

He spotted Blitzkrieg's Aptera, because he knew that kind of vehicle is not available in black.

He flew back down, and pointed towards the direction.

"Alright, give evil genius some room for safety" Jumba directed. Everybody stood back a few feet away like they were told to.

Jumba lined up his sights on the car.

"Come on, show yourself" Jumba said, making sure he is in there.

After what seemed like hours, Blitzkrieg finally got out of the vehicle and he lay down on the ground and stared at the sky.

"Alright, evil genius is firing in 3…2…1" Jumba pulled a trigger.

A blue orb containing zigzagging lightning flew over to Blitzkrieg, and hit him dead on.

"What the!?" Blitzkrieg shouted, obviously surprised.

"NOW!" Jumba shouted, and Sparky and Stitch dashed to him.

"Shit!" Blitzkrieg cursed, and high-tailed it to his car, but Sparky caught him when his hand was inches from the handle.

"Alright, you're coming with us!" Sparky said.

"No wait! Don't hurt me! You must know I can't fight!" Blitzkrieg pleaded.

"Yeah, why else would we have used that?" Sparky shrugged, and knocked him out with a punch.

"Nice one" Stitch complimented.

"Taka" Sparky replied.

JUMBA'S LAB

Blitzkrieg woke up, and looked around. He knew he was captured, so he was expecting someone to come by and start with the torture. He was strapped to a cold, steel table with metal restraints.

Then a door slid open, and Jumba came in, wearing his lab coat.

"Ah, Proto-001, we meet again" Jumba said.

"You…" Blitzkrieg growled.

"Yes, I know, but let me-"

"YOU BASTARD! I LOVED YOU AS A FATHER, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?" Blitzkrieg screamed.

Jumba sighed, and said "I didn't mean to do it, but if they figured out what I was doing, then I wouldn't be here, besides, after some time on this primitive planet, I was reformed, and now I'm good"

"Yeah, how am I supposed to believe that?" Blitzkrieg scoffed.

"You can ask the Grand Councilwoman" Jumba shrugged.

"Yeah right, she has a hatred for my kind" Blitzkrieg said.

"Actually, we had a new Councilwoman, and she let the experiments stay here" Jumba corrected.

"What?" Blitzkrieg said.

"Apparently she was caught making deals with pirates, so she was kicked off, and a kinder Councilwoman took over" Jumba explained.

"Ha! I'll believe it when I see it" Blitzkrieg scoffed.

"Look, I am being sorry for what I did to you long time ago, why won't you forgive me?" Jumba pleaded.

"BECAUSE YOU PUT ME IN A SHIT-HOLE AT A MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON!! THAT'S WHY!!" Blitzkrieg screamed.

Blitzkrieg thrashed around in his restraints, trying to get free.

"Please, don't hurt yourself!" Jumba said.

"Screw you!" Blitzkrieg shouted.

Jumba walked away, upset over what he did.

_Now I know how it feels to be hated by someone you loved_ he thought.

Then an idea struck him. _Why not remove the memory and replace it with something else?_

And so, he got to work in another part of his lab.

Author: Will Blitzkrieg turn to good at last? Find out in another exciting episode!


	6. The Decision

Sparky: Loss of a Friend

Sparky: Loss of a Friend

Chapter Six: The Decision

NORMAL POV, CONTAINMENT AREA OF JUMBA'S SHIP

Blitzkrieg sat in utter silence in his bright room. He may hate Jumba, but he appreciated him for not treating him like a dirt-bag with a run-down cell.

Jumba told him that the effects from the EMP will last unless he uses a machine to give his pack a pulse to kick it back in action.

He heard someone opening the door, and Sparky came in.

"Yeah?" Blitzkrieg said.

"Why did you do it?" Sparky replied.

Blitzkrieg gave him a puzzled look, and said "wha-"

"KILLING ANDREW YOU BASTARD, WHY!?" Sparky screamed.

Blitzkrieg jumped from the sudden outburst, and said "well, I…uh"

"WELL!?" Sparky continued.

"Because it isn't fair" Blitzkrieg mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sparky said, calming down quickly.

"HOW COME JUMBA DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME, YET CARE ABOUT ANDREW AND YOU AND YOUR SO CALLED OHANA!?" Blitzkrieg snapped.

"Jumba was an evil man back then, but he's good now" Sparky said.

"Then why did he fire that EMP at me?" Blitzkrieg demanded.

"Because we all thought that you would react with violence" Sparky said.

Blitzkrieg opened his mouth to say something, but shut it.

"Please, give him a chance, Jumba missed you, if he really loved you, then he did it for a different reason" Sparky said.

Blitzkrieg tightened his fist, while holding back tears he said "no, I would never forgive him for what he did to me"

"C'mon Blitzkrieg, what's it gonna take for you to be convinced he's reformed?" Sparky pleaded.

Unable to hold back his tears, Blitzkrieg said "nothing, he cared about nothing that had to do with me, all he cared about was himself, he never loved me, he only loved himself"

Sparky sighed and said "whatever then, I'm done with you" Then he left.

Blitzkrieg leaned against a wall and slid down, then curling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

He sobbed on his knees, and muttered "why did you do it?"

FLASHBACK

"Meal time!" a guard said, and slid in some slop under the sliding glass reinforced with an invisible, very durable metal alloys, then closing it.

"Ugh, leftovers again" Blitzkrieg mumbled.

"Just be glad they're at least feeding us something" his inmate, Kakhi-Aran said, his species is identical to a human, but has abilities to shape-shift, morph his hands into weapons, and more durable skin.

"Yeah, guess you're right" Blitzkrieg agreed, grabbing both their plates and giving him his share.

"So, why are you here?" the Khaki said.

"To tell ya the truth, nothing, the Councilwoman seems to hate my kind when she heard Jumba was making me" Blitzkrieg shrugged.

"That isn't fair, you have to do something in order to land in this shit-hole" Khaki said.

"Got that right" Blitzkrieg said.

"So, what can ya do?" the inmate said.

"Designed to be a super-soldier, this pack on me feeds ammunition materialized in the air to my guns within my prosthetic hands, and acts like a survival kit, protects me from environmental dangers" Blitzkrieg explained.

"Damn, gotta get me one of those!" Khaki whistled.

Then a guard came in, and said "Prisoner 13411274, you're sentence is up, you're free to go"

"Good luck Blitz, hope you can do well without me" Khaki waved, and exited the cell.

_Great, now I'm truly alone _Blitzkrieg thought miserably, and curled his knees to his chest on his bunk and wept.

END FLASHBACK

Blitzkrieg was taken from his thoughts when he heard the door open, and a short, tanned girl with long raven hair came in.

"Hi, are you ok?" she asked.

Blitzkrieg sniffed, and said "yeah, I'm fine"

"I was walking bye when I heard you cry, don't feel bad, if you're good, I can find a place for you to stay, and you're abilities will be used very much" Lilo said softly.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure" Blitzkrieg said, wiping tears.

"Don't worry, you can trust me, pinky-swear?" Lilo held out her hand, lifting a pinky up.

"Uh, what's that?" Blitzkrieg asked.

"You take your pinky, and we shake em together like a hand-shake" Lilo said.

Blitzkrieg couldn't help but smile, and shook hers with his pinky.

"Pinky-swear" he said.

"Do you think you're ready to give Jumba a chance?" Lilo asked.

Blitzkrieg thought for a moment, and said "alright, alright I'll give him a chance"

Lilo smiled, and said "thank you" then she hugged him.

Blitzkrieg never received this gesture before, all he got was comments like "be a man and take it wimp, or "suck it up". So, he hugged her back.

OUTSIDE, ON A TREE

The girl with a monkey tail and a purple dress was overlooking the ship, just when she was about to go in, she saw a girl who looked a bit like her, only black hair.

Then she saw…him, walking beside her.

"Huh, looks like fur-ball finally decided to make a friend, let's see how this goes" she said, grinning and following them on the trees.

LILO'S HOUSE

"Hey Jumba!" Lilo called out.

"Yes little girl?" Jumba replied from upstairs.

"Blitzkrieg is ready to talk to you!" Lilo informed.

She heard some noises upstairs, followed by footsteps, ending with Jumba appearing.

"Is this being true?" Jumba asked.

"Y-yeah" Blitzkrieg said nervously.

"I'll leave you guys alone" Lilo said, walking to the kitchen.

"Blitz, I….don't know why I did that those many years ago…I" Jumba said, trying to get the right words out.

Blitzkrieg ran up to Jumba and hugged him, breaking down.

"I'm sorry D-Dad, I was so angry…I" Blitzkrieg sobbed.

"Ssshhh, it's being ok Blitzkrieg, everything will be being alright" Jumba said, calming him.

BOOM! A loud explosion erupted from a distance.

"What was that?" Blitzkrieg cried out.

"The ship!" Jumba exclaimed, drawing his sidearm blaster and running out.

Sparky, Stitch and Lilo came running down.

"What happened?" Lilo demanded.

"Everybody ok?" Stitch said.

"Jumba went to his ship!" Blitzkrieg said.

"C'mon! Follow him!" Sparky ordered, and everybody followed suit.


End file.
